


These differences that define us

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: Drabble - 100 words.





	

The thing is: when Alex said she wished everyone would stop comparing her to Justin- she meant it.

It’s tiresome to always be compared to someone else, to never be accepted as who she is. They have Justin- _they already have him._

So, why should she even make an effort? She’ll never be him.

And she’s tired of pretending she ever could be.

.

She always makes everything seem effortless.

While he has to work and work and work to be better; to be perfect.

And still, still she mocks him and makes fun of him.

So he tries harder still.


End file.
